Vampire High
by Kalypso-Fox
Summary: This was my 2nd story and it is a vamp one. It is rated M for language and *lemons* later. This is a Saso/Oc and Ita/Oc. Sakurako and Tama have been abducted by Sasori and Itachi & turned into vampires. On HIATUS until further notice... Should I continue?
1. Birthdays and Death Days

Vampire High

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Naruto, I wish I did but I don't. And if I did then my characters would be in it and with Sasori and Itachi like in the story. In addition they of course wouldn't die especially by whom they were killed. Well on with the story hope that you like it.

**Chapter 1: Birthdays and Death days**

_Flashback: "_Mommy, mommy no! Please don't die! Please!" A little pink haired girl around the age of five sobbed as a wolf lay a foot away with a blue haired girl the same age as the pink haired one standing above it with a katana stabing it over and over again while crying her eyes out over the loss of her and her sister's mother.

A girl a year older ran that night. The instant she saw the full moon she knew that a wolf was gonna attack, her mother having been gardening at the moment her bright shining purple hair had attracted the wolf and she was gone. The girl had been watching her younger twin sisters playing in the living room, and had been in the kitchen making supper as she saw a big, no giant, huge even black/gray wolf attack their mother. Once the girl with shining green hair saw the wolf and heard the shriek she screamed and ran outside. Her sisters had heard her and ran after her. The scene that they saw would have scarred them for life and it did. They saw their sister gasp and as she saw the blood dripping from the wolf's mouth and what was hanging from it . . . their mother.

The pink haired girl screeched and fell to the ground wailing. As the blue haired girl's eyes flashed a bloody red from seeing the reactions of her family, and she grabbed her father's sword and dashed at the wolf with rage in her eyes intent to kill it. She jumped off the ground and bounced off the wolf's head making it instantly drop their mother and she stabbed it strait through the heart and out the back. It fell to the ground instantly dead, but she wouldn't let up she just kept it up with tears running down her face. The pink haired girl just ran up to her mother and begged for her stay with them. And that was all that the older green haired girl could take, she snapped and at that site their sister ran she ran far away and was never seen or heard from again.

"I'm sorry . . . mother." She mumbled and ran.

"Twilight! You can't do this, moms dying! ... Please don't go." The blue haired girl whined.

"Girls . . . ?" Their mother asked.

Gasp "Mommy?" The pink haired girl asked.

The blue haired girl was panting and breathing heavily above the wolf as she whizzed her head around eyes widening as she ran to the two of them.

"Sakurako, where are ... Tama. and your sister?" Their mother asked as the little girl ran her hands through her mother's blood stained once shining purple hair.

"I'm right here mom. Your gonna be ok, every things going to be ok now mom." Tama said.

"Where's your sister girls?" she asked through ragged breaths.

"She's gone mother, she left us and you die." Tama mumbled.

"Oh... Well don't worry you girls still have your father, You'll be fine.."

"No don't say things like mom we'll all be together Twilight will come back with Dad, and the medic nins, she always does when one of us is hurt. We'll be one big happy family again. And we'll . . . we'll live happily . . . ev . . . ever after just like in the . . . the fairy tale stories you read to us."

As Tama said this their mother smiled closed her eyes and whispered a good bye and a sorry as a tear slipped down her cheeks.

"Good bye mother."

"Good bye mommy." Sakurako whimpered as she shook uncontrollably with tears while Tama embraced her tightly fearing that if she loosened her grip then she would lose her too.

Just as that good bye was uttered the girls' father showed up with the Anbu Medic Nin.

"Daddy!" Sakurako wailed as she ran to their father soaked in their mother's blood soon soaking him too as well.

"Dad!" Tama yelled crying as well soaked in the wolfs blood, and soaking him even more.

"Shh don't worry girls we'll wait for her and hopefully she survive she was strong even if she wasn't a ninja kunoichi." Their father whispered to them as they went to the waiting room outside of the ER.

The girls soon fell asleep and as their father was given the news about his wife. He went in and said goodbye as right before she left them forever his wife told him to take care of the girls and that he would have to find Twilight since she ran away.

"Good bye sweety." She said.

"Good bye honey." He replied.

He left the girls with Shizune and told her to pass on a note to Lady Hokage Tsunade telling her to watch over the girls and take care of them for him.

"Happy Birthday girls, I love you."

The girls later woke up in the Hokage's office. Laying on the couch the two cuddled together huddled up even more to keep warm, as they had just been given a bath and been put into night gowns with just the thin blanket that they had been given when they were first brought there.

They woke up on Lady Tsunade's office couch, and when they saw her immediately bowed and apologized until they realized why they were there and if they were allowed to stay and sleep there that there must have been bad news.

Then they saw Shizune crying in a corner and Sakurako immediately had tears well up in her eyes and she started crying. Tama comforted her as she tried not to cry herself & held the tears back.

Tsunade took them in that day, it was 12:00 when their mom was claimed dead and it was 12:00 when they turned six.

Then the girls never thought that their new step mother would have been a vampire and never thought that they would ever have to see another wolf again but oh were they wrong in fact one of their best friends and closet friend at that would be one. All but one friend was a vamp and that one was a wolf.


	2. Meeting the Boys

Vampire High

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Naruto, I wish I did but I don't. And if I did then my characters would be in it and with Sasori and Itachi like in the story. In addition they of course wouldn't die especially by whom they were killed. Well on with the story hope that you like it.

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Boys**

_Six years later(present time): _The girls were in high school they were graduating that day and were doing just fine with Tsunade and there few friends who had the same kind of lives as them. It had turned out though that this day would be the day that changed there lives again, ... but this time forever.

"G-girls would you like to have a sleep over, that me and Kiba are hosting tonight since it's Friday. The boys are gonna be there too.And we were also going to throw a big grad party for the gang." The shy wallflower Hinata asked the girls.

"Sure of course we would Hinata!" Ino and Ten-Ten had stated together arms linked with huge grins on their faces and holding up the peace sign.

"We would love to attend too Hinata." Sakurako and Tama stated while smiling.

"So would I.." Sakura added.

Then the boys showed up all smiling and Naruto and Kiba linked arms and grabbed Ino and

Ten-Ten who grabbed Sakurako and Tama who grabbed Hinata and they all headed to lunch like that, while Neji and Shikamaru just followed them closely behind smirking at their childishness.

(They were in this order if you were looking at them from left to right, with Sakurako and Tama first on the left. Then Tama was connected to Hinata who was connected to Kiba who was connected to Naruto who was hooked onto Ten-Ten who was hooked onto Ino.)

It was just like any other ordinary day classes went by quickly and it was pretty boring. That is until the guys showed up and destroyed their happiness or at lest that's what they thought. But they were really only bringing them more.

They were just talking and having fun when out of no where they heard this whistling and heard someone start singing. No two people, and they were boys.

"Did you hear that Sakurako?" Tama asked.

"Yeah what _was _that though?" Sakurako whispered back.

"I don't know."

"Shit!" Ino muttered.

"What, what was that Ino did you hear it too?" sakurako asked her as Tama listened intently.

"Yeah. And I know where it came from too." She mumbled as she started to tear up a bit.

"Where and why do we seem to be the only ones that are able to hear it and why _us_? Why did we hear it first?" Tama asked her voice raising a bit.

"Shh!" Tama be quiet. Ino whisper/yelled at her.

Sakurako put a hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"Well, ... it's distracting me so why is it us?" Sakurako asked.

"Luring you in isn't it?" Ino asked as they both nodded with Sakurako still covering Tama's mouth.

"Well It's my brother and his friends, and it sounds like they have a girl with them around our age about a year older then us and it sounds like..." Ino paused as her eyes widened.

"What why did you stop like that, who does it sound like who is it?" Tama managed to get free of Sakurako's hold and asked Ino what was wrong.

"Twilight." She muttered barely audible, just above a whisper.

"**What?!" **Tama yelled as Sakurako and Ino both tackled her to the ground and dragged her behind a Cherry Blossom tree while telling the others that they would meet up later after lunch in class.

"What the hell was that?!" The two yelled at her.

"Okay look I'm sorry but, did I hear you right did you just say Twilight?!" Tama struggled to get her name out without puking at the memory of her ditching them that night when they turned six.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but I know that it's her I can just tell."

Tama's eyes welled up with anger and rage as Sakurako's did with tears of sadness from missing her and from her betrayal.

"Come on lets go." Ino said.

"Go where?" Sakurako asked

"Well seeing as how their not going to stop anytime soon and how that whistle of my brother's is only one of calling me I'm guessing that they insist on us going to them."

"Ok." Sakurako replied.

Tama didn't respond as she just started following the voices with the girls following behind her.

When they reached their destination they had been hopping through the trees for quite a while then they reached a cave that had no opening but instead a password pad that had a strange language in it. And Ino typed in the password that made a new song that she had to sing along to.

The song had entranced them and she sighed as the girls followed not really paying much attention to where they were going.

That is until they got to a pair of giant wood doors and Ino stopped walking. They hadn't even noticed that she had stopped singing or stopped walking until they had walked right into her and made her smash right into the doors causing them to fall forward into the room in a big pile on the floor.

Then they finally noticed when they heard three low chuckles and a high pitched gasp.

"What was that Ino?" They both yelled at her at same time.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Heh it looks like my baby sister Ino has got some pretty friends to make her look popular."

"Shut up Deidara!" Ino growled.

"No I don't think that I will." Deidara whispered in her ear as he had gotten up to her and placed a hand on her chin.

Ino gasped but before she could retort he had given her a peck on the cheek and vanished back to where he originally was as he whispered "It's been a while since we've seen each other hasn't it?"

At that instant Tama saw a girl with green hair walk up to Ino's older brother and wrap an arm around his waist. He pushed her away though and said.

"Twilight go back home to your _boyfriend _Hidan, and stop being such a slut."

"Fine then I'll stop but I'm not leaving until I talk to my sisters." She said stubbornly.

The moment he said that name Tama clenched her fists, but when she heard what he had said she smirked and calmed down a bit and settled for just glaring at her.

"Twilight..." Sakurako said just above a whisper but she still caught it.

"Sakurako..." She said just a softly as Sakurako ran up to her tears streaming down her face.

Ino just smiled as Tama glared on and turned away.

"I'm so sorry I never meant to leave you guys alone it's just that the instant that I saw mom I knew I wasn't strong enough to do anything to help you guys so I left." Twilight said.

"That's ok Twilight what matters is that were here now." Sakurako said as she was bawling her eyes out.

"Hmpf I still don't trust you!" Tama replied stubbornly.

"I understand how you must feel I'm really sorry I hope you'll learn to trust me again."

"You wish hmpf!"

Ino just laughed nervously.

"Twilight you can leave now you've said your hello's." Deidara called out.

She glared at him but agreed any way.

"Bye guys. I'll see you later."

They said their goodbyes and Deidara went straight up to Ino and tod her not to tell them anything as it would all be reveled tonight.

She blushed and realized that were going to take Sakurako and Tama. And that Deidara would surely insist on her going with them too to give them some comfort. Or so he would say she always knew that he had liked her and vice versa. They both knew that it was incest they knew it was wrong but it didn't matter in their world they were meant to be together.

**Sakurako's P.O.V**

A red head walked up to me where I was still in the same spot that I was in with Twilight, and I was still crying with the fact that we just met up again and she was gone.

He bent down to eye level with me, placed his hand on my chin and gently lifted my face to look him in the eyes. When I did though I blushed a deep cherry red for I had just seen the hottest guy that I had ever met in my entire life. He said that me and Twilight would soon be seeing a lot of each other and wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumbs and gently placed a kiss on my lips as my eyes widened only to close again in a few seconds kissing him back.

Then as he pulled away, we were both panting slightly he smiled and I did too.

"My name is Sasori Akasuna, and I'm very pleased to meet you." He said.

"And you are?" He asked shaking my shoulders slightly.

I blushed a deep scarlet again and apologized.

"A-ano go-gomen nasai Sasori-Kun. My name is Sakurako Satomi, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." I said blushing again.

"Heh it's okay Saku-Chan." Sasori said.

"Oh and the pleasure is all mine." He said as he kissed my hand and I blushed again, a deeper shade then when he kissed me on the lips, stealing my first kiss at that.

I turned around to see Tama making out with the black haired guy that was with Sasori.

"Don't worry that's just Itachi he's my brother but he goes by Itachi Uchiha."

"Well we've gotta go now and you girls have to get back to school I can't tell you anything as of now but you'll find out tonight at exactly midnight when the moon is directly above Hinata's house."

"What how do you know about Hinata-Chan and what does the moon have to do with anything?"

"You'll soon find out and it will make you want to leave everything here behind, so we've written letters to Tsunade and your friends and they'll show up the instant you girls leave the party." Sasori explained to me.

"Umm ok but why us three?" I asked him.

"Well Ino because she's Deidara's sister and you and your sister because you two are mine and Itachi's partner's, or in other words mates."

I was still so very confused but decided to leave it at that as I saw Tama getting bitten by Itachi.

The site of Itachi bitting her freaked me out a little bit and I got scared and grabbed Sasori.

"Hey do you trust me Saku-Chan?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because."

He said this as he told me to calm down and he bit into my neck and I screamed a blood curdling scream and instantly thought how come I didn't hear Tama scream. I saw Ino look away and saw a tear roll down her cheek.

Then I passed out and woke up about five minutes later to Sasori's kiss. The others were crowded around me and I noticed that Tama had a weasel mark on her neck that was glowing red in the exact same spot that she was bitten and she had a weasel choker around her neck too and was holding Itachi's hand. I freaked out shot up and grabbed my compact mirror out of my pocket and touched my neck where I was bitten and felt a sharp pain shooting through me.

I saw a scorpion mark on my neck where I was bitten. Everyone smiled knowing that I was awake now and that I was ok. Ino and Tama hugged me and as I was starting to lose air they let go and let Sasori kiss me.

"Umm what is this mark Sasori."

"This mark states that you are my property and mines only."

He smirked hugging me.

"..."

"Don't worry I'll explain everything to you tonight but for now..."

"Close your eyes."

"Okay."

I felt him move around me and place something around my neck and heard a clasping noise.

"There ok now open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and he held the compact mirror up in front of me. I looked down in the mirror and saw the most beautiful Ruby Red Scorpion Pendant that I had ever seen.

"I love it Sasori-Kun it's gorgeous! I love you!"

I yelled as I turned around and kissed him.

"Heh I knew you would."

"Now come on you girls have to go back to school make sure to keep you stuff with you at all times so you can grab it when you leave the sleep over. So pack anything you might need for when we leave. Oh and don't worry we'll be waiting for you outside."

"Ok."

"Goodbye for now my love." The boys all said at once looking at the person he was talking to.

"Bye." We said as we left back to school and made it to class right before the bell rang.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't put one of these in the first chapter I kind of forgot. Well any way I hope you like it so far. Please R/R. And I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**JA NE Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom**


	3. The Truth is Revealed! Part 1

Vampire High

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Naruto, I wish I did but I don't. And if I did then my characters would be in it and with Sasori and Itachi like in the story. In addition they of course wouldn't die especially by whom they were killed. Well on with the story hope that you like it.

**Chapter 3: The Truth is Revealed! Part 1**

The rest of the day went by extremely slowly, since they were actually waiting for something to happen later on at the party tonight.

Sakurako and Tama were counting down the last minute till school was over and Ino was waiting nervously for the inevitable.

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…" The three girls had a countdown and ran out of the class telling the others that they were going to get their stuff and Ino was gonna walk with them to Hinata's seeing as how Ino and Kiba lived on either side of their house, and Hinata's was across of the street from them.

But what the others didn't notice that they were actually going to pack almost everything they could fit in their suitcases and would leave that night and never see them again.

"So Ino I don't get it why us?" Sakurako asked for the third time that day.

"We told you it would all be revealed in due time. Now come on we've gotta hurry up and everything were gonna need ready for our new life's." Ino responded.

"Fine then." Tama muttered.

The girls got everything they would need then they went to Ino's house to get her stuff and grab some make-up and clothes that they left there. When they were ready they grabbed their things and headed over to Hinata's place. Once they had gotten their they set their bags right in front of the door on a table so that they wouldn't have to waste time bending down to grab it when they left.

"Hi girls, h-happy g-graduation." Hinata stuttered happily.

"Hey girls." Kiba said.

"Hi peoples." They said.

A few minutes later Sakura and Ten-Ten arrived. Naruto and Shika showed up right after them.

"HEY GUYS IT'S ME NARUTO UZUMAKI DATTEBAYO YOSH WHERE ARE THE SAND SIBS??" Naruto yelled like an idiot.

"Sheesh shut up you dobe no baka!" Kiba yelled back just as equally loudly.

"This is so troublesome." Shika replied as Neji popped up out of nowhere stating that it was his destine to be like that.

Then last but not least as if on cue Gaara, Temari and Kankuro showed up.

"I see the ladies have already arrived!!" Kankuro states rather loudly.

"PERVERT!" All the girls yelled at the same time as they all slapped him across the face and the other guys such as Neji and Kiba bonked him on the backs of their heads.

An hour later they were watching home movies that they had made when they were in grade and middle school.

Nobody noticed (well no one other then Ino of course because she knew about it too) that Tama and Sakurako were silently crying knowing that this would be the last time that they were with their friends. And the last time that they would hear Naruto's 'Believe it!' phrase.

They finished going through all the movies about 8 hours later. They had been watching things from school and talking about how much fun they would have in college next year. And it made Ino, Sakurako and Tama even sadder that they were leaving.

**Midnight:**

The instant the grandfather clock 12 the gang saw a blood red full moon through one of the windows next to the clock and everyone froze.

Tama and Sakurako's eyes widened as they saw Kiba stiffen up as he saw the moon and then he got down on all fours and Akamaru suddenly grew to ten times his original size. Kiba start freaking out and his eyes flashed a red color as his clothes ripped open and he grew fur all over his body and a matching set of wolf ears and tail. Then he growled and Tama and Sakurako felt their blood boil. They bit their lips (Tama included) kinda got scared. But noticing that they tasted blood when they bit their lips they freaked out and ran to the mirror by the clock. What they didn't see is what scared them the most that thing was their reflections. There was nothing there.

"Tama what happened I'm scared your teeth all of a sudden are super long and sharp." Sakurako asked her sister.

"You too Saku-Chan." Tama replied.

"Ino what the hell is happening here?!" Both of the sisters asked at the same time.

"There called fangs and on your hands those are called either talons or claws. They show up when we transform." Ino explained.

"Well I know I've asked you this like five times today but why us?!" Sakurako yelled.

"Yeah why us?!" Tama added.

She didn't answer and they turned around and saw that everyone in the room was a vampire, except for Kiba of course who was apparently a werewolf. But when they saw Kiba an image of that night appeared in their minds and he lunged at them. Tama actually punched him in the face cutting her hand on his fangs. And Sakurako just stood there mortified. Ino was so terrified that she grabbed her stuff and told Sakurako to grab Tama and go. So Sakurako grabbed Tama and Tama grabbed their 

bags glared at Kiba and the others, yelled at them for not telling them earlier because they all knew and then before she slammed the door shut she flipped them off.

"FUCK YOU BITCHES!!" She yelled as tears actually started falling for the first time in ten years.

Deidara had Ino's stuff and was in a tree with Ino waiting for them.

Sakurako wasn't even looking she just saw Sasori and ran straight into his arms crying as Tama glared at the people who followed them out the door and poofed away with Itachi and the others right after flipping them off again.

"We trusted you guys and you just didn't care did you well screw you." Tama said darkly (and this is saying dark as in like the evilest voice you can think of well eviler then that.)

They left as the old gang just sat there disbelieving as Hinata was the only one who actually seemed to care even though she didn't say anything.

They got back to the cave that they had first met in and Sasori had been carrying Sakurako because she was still crying and she had fallen asleep. Ino had cried herself to sleep too. And Tama was falling asleep but she was way too pissed to sleep, and she wanted explanations about this whole vampire werewolf thing and she wanted them **now!**

The boys carried them into an elevator that teleported them into a huge mansion. They walked down a long hallway until they got to the end of the hall where there was a giant oak door. Itachi knocked on the door and Deidara yelled that they where back.

"Where back leader-Sama, and we've got the girls." Sasori stated politely.

"Yeah can we come in now Pein-Sama Ino's fucking heavy UN?" Deidara yelled.

"One is still awake is that ok?" Itachi asked just as politely as Sasori had spoken.

"Yes that's fine come in." Pein said.

The large oak doors opened and the boys walked in.

"Place them on the couch and wake them up."

"Yes sir." The guys said.

Tama just sat there waiting this to get over with so that she could get her answers and then go to sleep.

Sasori kissed Sakurako and she woke up.

"Good morning my sleeping beauty." Sasori said.

She blushed and smiled.

"Wait its morning already?! How long was I asleep for?" Sakurako freaked out.

"No sorry."

"Oh thank god."

Ino woke up after that little freak out session.

**Sakurako's P.O.V**

The leader guy started talking after me and Ino woke up.

"So I see that you've already met Sasori and Itachi, well my name is Pein but you should address me as either 'Pein-Sama or Leader-Sama' and nothing else." The guy said.

He had orange hair and piercings all over his face. And red eyes that turn gray with swirled backgrounds when he uses his kekkei genkai Rinningan.

"WHO ARE YOU TO FUCKING TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T CALL YOU? I'LL FUCKING CALL YOU WHAT EVER THE FUCK I FUCKING WANT TO BITCH!!" Tama yelled at Pein.

A/N: cliffie. Sorry if this seems short but I never went to sleep last night, so yeah.

Please R/R.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Sorry my peeps, but I might change the character pairings in this story. I'm sorry but me sasori, tama and itachi got into a fight so yeah. It might now be a Dei/Sakurako, and Hidan/Tama. Tell me what you would like to happen and I'll do it. We just kinda don't really like sasori or itachi right now.

Well just review and let me know. I need at least 5 reviews telling me your opinions on who the story should be about, and the one with the higher amount of votes shall be taken.

Thanks for all the help with this story, oh and yeah sorry about the long update but my computers busted so once I got off my writers block I couldn't update the story and then I started not liking the main characters so yeah. And now I am currently typing on my friend's laptop since we kinda got writers block on her story. So anyway just tell me what pairing you would like, and personally I think tama's evilness and swearingness would work better with hidan anyway, and sasori's not peppy enough for Sakurako, but Dei is so. It's up to you my faithful viewer/reviewers. JA NE TILL THEN ~Sakurako~ ^ ~ ^


	5. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Ok so since no one has reviewed my stories on whether or not I should change the character pairings, in my stories I will just keep my Vampire High story pairings the same and change the Konoha High one. Since in the realm of the Werewolves and Vampires whoever you bite you two are bound as soul mates forever, and I don't want to rewrite the whole story again, or mess with that rule…yeah.

Oh but on a brighter note I'm going to write a Fruits Basket fic too, it'll be a Haru/Sachiko, and Kyo/Tamako. Yeah that's mine and Tama's new names like in (if any of my faithful readers have read her stories) her Crystal love story. So yeah I hope you guys will still read my stories though.

And if you do keep reading it then thank you so very much, and I'm gonna have a great breakup scene so don't worry you'll like it and I'm also going to add a great prank on the boys for what there gonna do to make the breakup happen. So please keep reading my fics. Please and thank you. ^~^ JA NE till next time ~Sakurako~


	6. Author's Note 3 Response to Flame

**Author's Note 3**

Dear Bitch,

Thank you so very much for the construct- Oh, who am I kidding? What the FUCK is your problem? Ok, first of all; I know this isn't my best work, but it isn't crap! Compared to my newest works it's pretty bad, but it's not so horrible that it gives you the right to insult me to such an extent!

Second, it's a FAN fiction. It's not meant to be EXCATLY as the show. They're vampires; they were probably waiting for millennia to find their soul mates. I admit the relationship may have moved a bit faster than necessary, but the story was just beginning. I never even got to explain everything that was going on yet!

And, I'll have you know, you should take a look at your message before you send it because my "Crap" grammar made more sense than yours in this flame! I didn't even use the word 'Vamp'; I used the whole word 'Vampire'. And, I don't see what's wrong with word 'Wolf' either. I was talking about an actual 'Wolf', not a 'Werewolf'! Also, what's wrong with their names? It's my fucking story, and I liked the names! And, I don't even know what you're trying to say about Twilight because you spelt something wrong and you're missing some words or something! Only Sakurako forgave Twilight, it's a part of her character. She just wants her family back together, and she's too innocent hearted to hate her older sister. Plus, Tama didn't forgive her; there is so much more to be seen.

I know it was a little demanding to insist on reviews, and all that, but, I'd like some actual constructive criticism every now and then to know what I'm doing wrong. I DON'T need people like you flaming all over my hard efforts to get my writing out to the world. Oh; and, one more thing? I started this story in 2008, two thousand FUCKING eight! It's 2012 now; it's been 5 FUCKING years! Give me a fucking break! Have you even taken the time to look at my 2 one-shots? And, you know people liked my story; they still do. So, I'm not going to let you get the better of me with this petty waste of my time flame of yours.

I understand my mistakes, I know I missed a lot of words and many needed punctuations and some capitalizations at the time, but hey; it's a learning business. And, I am learning from it.

In conclusion, you are rude. Extremely rude! At that point in time, I was doing my best. I've learned from then; I now don't miss words and punctuations. I make sure to capitalize all names. I know how to use proper grammar. I understand what you mean. I understand clearly. You want me to do my best and get out the best writing I can. Well, if you want to help an author, help yourself first by getting an attitude check and work on your people skills. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, NOT "You SUCK.".

P.S. Grow some balls and make an account instead of this anonymous bull shit, so I can respond back properly, bitch.

**A/N: **I apologize, but I was so excited to see I had a review for this, such an old story. To find out what it really was, a flame of epic proportions; I just can't believe it. I'm sorry.

~Kalypso-Fox~


End file.
